


Privacy?  What Privacy?

by firelord_zutara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, shameless smut lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord_zutara/pseuds/firelord_zutara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things about the 21st century are very, very strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy?  What Privacy?

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fic but my first stony fic, feedback would be lovely :) Thanks for reading!

There were many things in this odd, modern era that Steve found increasingly helpful and enjoyable. Some, however, he could go without.  
   
Internet?  Beautiful, beautiful thing. It made catching up on seventy-something years of history much more accessible and enjoyable. Mass communication was also extremely useful.  Whenever he wrote to Peggy during the war when he was off on duty, it had taken a good couple of weeks for him to receive a reply.  Now, say when he needed to send Natasha a somewhat urgent ‘where are you,’ when he was being uncomfortably prodded and poked with questions from men and women(whose names he’d forgotten the instant they introduced themselves), the words ‘by the bar’ lit up the tiny screen on his cell phone only a few moments later.    
   
The Galas, of course, were definitely something he could go without. Steve was used to being put on display, of course, but reciting some spiel about war bonds and bravery and camaraderie  with showgirls dancing in the back(along with socking Hitler in the face) was much less taxing than being faced with mouthfuls of over the top laughs and too wide smiles.  His own mouth hurt from answering the same questions, such as ‘You’re really Captain America?’ and ‘How did they find you?’ and ‘Will you continue to work in the military?’  
   
The last question in particular - which he’d dodged by saying he needed to go find his ‘date’ - was particularly hard to work around.  He’d offered up a false yes, but that was as far as his brain could get him on short notice. The Avenger’s Initiative wasn’t known to the public yet, if it ever would be - hell, it wasn’t even known to some of its propositioned members yet. Natasha knew of course, being an agent of SHIELD herself; Barton knew, but he was off finishing his last mission before the meeting they were to have. Tony Stark had been offered up as a consultant (much to the confusion of Steve, he was Iron Man for Pete’s sake, shouldn’t he be perfect for the job?), but when Natasha had told him of Stark’s ‘textbook narcissism,’ Steve began to see why. Still, he was sure it was something that they could all overcome, for the benefit of the team.  
   
Stark himself was out of town for the week on business in Madrid, scheduled to get back about the same time as Barton. Well, Steve preferred the term ‘business’, but Fury had said something along the lines of “off sucking dick with clientele while he works on his tan.” Steve had pointed out that the man had recently almost died, as he’d previously been informed, but Fury scoffed at him, as it was just an everyday occurrence.  From what he’d heard of Stark, he wouldn’t doubt that it was.  
   
Fury had told Stark that they’d uh, found Steve, but from what Fury had told him, the (presumably drunken) man just laughed, saying “Oh yeah, you found Captain fucking America.  And I’m Iron Man.  Oh wait, shit.  Fuck.  Never mind.  But you totally didn’t find him.”  
   
Steve had suppressed a smirk at that; that, thinking of the face Tony was sure to make when he was proven wrong.  Or, that Steve hoped he’d make, anyway.    
   
Not that any of this mattered to Steve at the moment. The only thing that did matter was weaving his way through the crowd of swaying men and women, high pitched chatter and clinking of champagne flutes.  He eventually made his way to Natasha, who didn’t even look up at his arrival. When she asked him if he’d like to get some air, he sighed in relief, following her out of the ballroom and out onto the balcony.  
   
“Y’know for someone who parades around in stars and stripes, I thought you’d be all over this attention thing.”  
   
Steve blinked. “I just-”  
   
She looked at him finally, a small smirk playing at her lips. “I can tell you’re not enjoying it.  Believe me, it’s not my first idea for a good night out, but Fury says it’ll help or whatever, so.” The redhead shrugged.  
   
Steve sighed. She was right, of course. Letting his secret out to the world through secondhand sources rather than, per se, a blunt press conference saying “I am Captain America,” seemed like a better way to go. The media was much faster now and more dominant of course than in his times, and they were picking up on his presence quicker than Steve thought would be possible, but it seemed to be going smooth. Well, as smooth as you could get when you unearth a super-soldier who’d been frozen in ice for seventy years.    
   
It’d only been a few days and already Tony had called Fury to scream about the Captain America ‘hoax’, which Fury just ignored. He’d just have to see for himself. When he would however, was another matter. The billionaire was known for sticking to his own schedule instead of conforming to anyone else’s. Steve thought on this for a moment, but was promptly interrupted.  
   
“So, no super hearing with those super muscles, huh?” a familiar voice came.  
   
Steve jerked slightly, pulling himself out of his thoughts, turning to see Natasha slightly snickering at him.  Recovering, he smiled sheepishly.    
   
“Guess not at the moment.  What did you say, sorry?” the blond said.  
   
“I said you could get going. You’ve done enough schmoozing for one night. If Fury asks, I’ll cover for you.” Natasha replied.  
   
Internally, Steve grinned, giddy with relief.  Outwardly however, he raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Are you sure..? I don’t want to leave you…”  
   
His words trailed off then, seeing as Natasha was already waltzing away, an elegant wave of the hand accompanying her exit.  “Good night, Cap.”  
   
Smiling to himself, Steve weaved his way back through the masses of people gathered in the banquet hall, managing to make it back to his car without too much heckling from eager yuppies.    
   
Being able to drive was something he had the army to thank for. He’d barely been able to afford a bed when he was living with Bucky, let alone a car.  Cars were much different now, of course, but he’d been able to grasp the gist of it fairly quickly.  
   
The car (and the fake license) had been taken care of by SHIELD, and while he preferred his bike, the super-soldier had to admit that being encased by tinted windows was much more, uh, private. It allowed him to get away from it all- the hustle and bustle of the Gala and the constant chatter of people that were not personally interested in him, only in his title- and finally be alone.    
   
Or so he thought.  
   
As soon as Steve entered his car, he immediately knew something was off.  He heard a rustling from the back seat (his hearing apparently functional again).  Slowly, he closed his hand into a fist and began to turn.  He was caught off guard, however, when a face seemingly appeared out of nowhere, inches from his own.  
   
He should’ve struck, he knew that, and it was a wonder he didn’t, but he was half blinded and half shocked by the gleaming, toothy smile that sat directly in front of his eyes, perhaps a little too close. The sight melted Steve’s instincts, and he merely gaped as the intruder spoke.     
“So, the rumors are true. Captain America, back in the world of the living!”  
   
Steve blinked. The man seemed like he wasn’t a threat, with his words slurred and bourbon on his breath, but Steve didn’t drop his arm any further than he already had, muscles tensed and prepared for battle.  His eyes only narrowed, squinting into the dark.    
   
“Who the hell are you?” he hissed suspiciously.  
   
“Jeez, straight to it, huh?  Would you relax? You’re acting like you found a burglar in your car!  Well okay, I admit that might be what it looks like, but look at me!  Do I look like the criminal type to you?  Actually okay, don’t answer-”  
   
“Why are you in my car?” Steve interrupted the incessant rambling. This guy sure could talk, whoever he was.  
   
“Honey bun, are you deaf?  I just told you!  I was simply looking to see if the rumors were true. And apparently, they were. Or are.  Whatever. You know what I mean.”  
   
Steve parted his lips, only to close them a second later.  His vision was slowly becoming clearer in the darkness of the car. Even so, it was terribly dark. How could this guy see well enough to even know Steve was Steve?  
   
Apparently he had spoken these thoughts aloud, for the strange man jerked a thumb behind himself.  “You left your shield in here.  A fine piece of work, I have to say, though it’s nothing compared to my, uh, feats of engineering. No matter what my dad said, he would always-”  
   
“Do you ever shut up?” the blond interrupted, beginning to get annoyed.  
   
The man brought a hand up to his chin, stroking what Steve now saw to be a dark goatee covering it.  “Probably not.”  
   
Steve sighed, running a hand through his cropped hair.  The future, it seemed, continued to surprise him.  Nothing he’d seen so far trumped this strange, drunken man who’d managed to sneak into his car, and was now blabbering at him aimlessly.  
   
“How did you even get in here?”  
   
His dark eyes blinked.  “I picked the lock,” he stated, as if it were obvious.  
   
“And you couldn’t wait for me outside the damn car?” Steve inquired.  
   
“That hurts, sweet pea.  What would be the fun in that?  But let me explain. See, if we were outside the car, then we’d be surrounded by reporters and cameras and far too many obnoxious people, and, well, I wouldn’t be able to do this.”  
   
And with that, the man wrapped a hand around the back of Steve’s head. The shock of the moment loosened his muscles, unbelieving of the nerve this man had, and unfortunately allowed Steve to be pulled into a heated kiss.  
   
And he thought this couldn’t get any weirder. Boy, was he uncomfortable. Who wouldn’t be?   
   
The kiss was, well- It was a goddamn kiss, and soon his hands were on the man’s shoulders, as Steve eased himself into the back seat. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but this, whatever it was, whether it was some happy turn of events or something that would end horribly, felt good. The blond felt teeth nipping at him, a tongue sweeping across his lips. He let out a rough moan, and oh Lord, oh-  
   
Until it hit him that he was making out with a strange man who he didn’t even know the name of.  Who broke into his car.  And was very likely drunk. What was Steve doing? What was this person doing?  
   
He pulled away, gasping slightly. “Who are you?”  
   
“Howard Stark,” the man deadpanned. Steve gasped so hard he almost choked.  
   
And then, the stranger with kissable lips burst out laughing. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. That man was a fucker.  No, I’m his son,” he explained casually.  
   
Steve froze, his muscles tensing once again, struggling to believe what was happening. He blinked again, his eyes grazing over the man’s immaculate facial hair, his dark eyes, his-  
   
The man pulled up his thick sweater, revealing a hazy, blue glow coming from his chest.  
   
Shit.    
   
Tony Stark, Tony Stark who was supposed to be across the goddamn ocean, was here in his car, and oh god he was making out with Tony Stark on their first meeting.  
   
And when Tony leaned in, breath hot and heavy on the nape of Steve’s neck, hands grabbing at his hips, he knew he should sock the man into tomorrow. This was inappropriate on so many levels. Steve knew it was, and he knew he should stop it. This was just too awkward!  But Steve, Steve only whimpered. Tony paused his hands, looking up at the super-soldier.  
   
“Is that a yes?” he asked, the smirk oozing from his voice.  
 After careful consideration, the blond gave in. They were already here, and to be honest, this was going well in some strange sort of way. So, slowly, Steve nodded.  
   
Grinning wickedly, Tony placed a tender kiss onto Steve’s neck.  Quickly however, the kiss became more heated, lips running over him, sucking bruises across his tender, muscular skin. Steve sucked in a gasp, stifling a moan as he ran his hands along Tony’s nice ass, hoisting him impossibly closer with a firm grip.    
   
“C’mon Cap, you can be loud for me baby doll.  This ain’t you jerking off in your bunk back in the Army.” Tony whispered seductively, his delight clear in the tone.  
   
Steve felt the heat rising to his cheeks at this, still trying to contain himself. When he felt a strong hand running along the seam in the center of his jeans however, his willpower faded quickly, and he banished the nagging voice of reason in the back of his mind.  
   
“God Cap, you’re so good, so hard for me already.  What’s your name, Steve right?  My dad said something about Steve - ugh fuck, do not want to think of my dad right now, probably not the-” the brunette spoke quickly.  
   
With that however, Steve lost it.  He swallowed down Tony’s words, his tongue prying the last of his sentence away from him.  Groans leaking out between kisses, he pressed him hips into Tony, jerking into his hand.  
   
“God-fuck, Cap, feisty are you?  Well that’s fine with me because I am going to suck you dry right here right now - so hot, so, so hot I-”  
   
Roughly, Steve pried Tony from him - Tony making a noise of complaint as he did so.  But when Tony saw Steve unbuttoning his jeans, his eyes widened and he licked his lips, lust clear in his drunken eyes.  
   
“Wouldn’t have thought you to be so eager, Cap.  Wasn’t like, gay not a thing back in the forties?  Even if it was, I’m sure back-seat hook ups weren’t, I figured- Jesus Christ, holy fucking shit your dick...  Captain America’s dick, I’m going to suck Captain America’s dick right now holy-” he was ranting. Again. Steve couldn’t believe how sultry Stark’s voice was. In the few press videos he had seen of the man, Tony’s tone was pleasant to listen to, if not over-confident. Steve never imagined it could sound like this, though. And although he did like it, the super-soldier had just about enough.  
   
“Shut up,” Steve grunted, breathing hard. While vulgar, Tony’s chatter was intoxicating, leaving his thick cock throbbing and the tip sleek with pre-come.  He didn’t care that this was probably every level of wrong- ‘hooking up’ as Tony said, with a billionaire playboy in the back of his car, not weeks after waking up in this strange, strange world.  Strange it might be, and while some small part of his brain was screaming ‘abort abort abort!’, his mind was too clouded with lust to care.  All he cared about was getting Tony to shut up, and to give his clever lips a more useful purpose.  
   
It seemed Tony was just as eager as he was, for within seconds Tony’s mouth was on his organ, body shoved in the space between the front and back seats, hands groping at Steve’s sides. A moan rolled off of Steve’s tongue as a wave of pleasure crashed across his body, jerking slightly into Tony’s tight lips.  The man’s eyelids fluttered, shoving the larger man’s cock deeper into his throat, sucking vigorously and enthusiastically.    
   
“Oh Jesus, fuck Tony--my God, oh God--” Steve gasped unintentionally, a hand buried in the dark mop of hair, and the other clutched desperately on the seat in front of him.  
   
Despite the fact that Tony’s mouth was full of Steve’s throbbing member, he still managed somewhat of a smirk, something like a whimper leaking out of him as he did so.  Steve continued to thrust sharply into him, with Tony pumping his lips in sync with the movement. The heat was incredible, and it was clear Tony knew what he was doing. Steve wondered how many times Tony had done this, and what else he had done, and what Steve wanted to do to him, and the visions dancing in his lust-fevered brain made it all the better.   
   
Soon, too soon, far too soon, Steve felt his balls tightening, on the verge of release, agonizing and delicious all the same.  
   
“T--Tony, I’m gonna--” he groaned, trying to push the man’s head away. The dames back in the war were never fond of swallowing, and Steve had come to expect disgust by it. At Steve’s words, however, Tony merely dug his nails deeper into the blond’s toned thighs, picking up his pace and using all of his dirty tricks to bring Steve over the edge.  
   
Something short of a scream and not far from a gasping moan erupted from the pit of Steve’s stomach soon after, releasing himself into Tony’s awaiting mouth. The billionaire sucked him completely and utterly dry, as if he would die without Steve’s seed. He swallowed all of it, licking his lips once finished.    
   
Mind whirring and lungs gasping, Tony removed himself from Steve, a leer in his eyes and a wild smirk struck across his face, eyes looking over the Captain once more.    
   
“I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot of each other, pretty boy.  I’m sure you can return the favor soon enough,” he declared, voice rough and quiet from the abuse his throat had taken. It was incredibly erotic, and Steve could only stare, unable to bring words to his mouth.  
   
And with that, Tony slipped out of the car, leaving Steve in a state of bliss and pure confusion.  


End file.
